Shia Islamistball
Is the Shia version of Islamistball, he is a sympathizer of Khomeinist islamic ideology and an international armed branch supported by New Islamic Iranball. History The Shia Islamistball was supported by New Islamic Iranball to defend the Shia muslims from intolerant aggressions of foreign imperialists and Wahhabis that wanted to clean Shias from the earth. They also really hate Zionists for oppressing the local population and supporting chaos and persecution of Shias. It follows the politics of Iranball because it represents the Shias of the world, so when Iranball allies with a country even they disliking it, they have a truce with such a country. Sometimes the Shia islamists ally with the Sunni ones, like in Palestineball, were they were involved in fighting against zionists in alliance with local Sunni islamists and other nationalist groups. When Hazar Ottoman Empireball invaded the Arab world and Iranball, the Shia Islamists remained loyal to Iranian Ayatollahs and sweared they would remove the Ottoman invasors that hated Shia and wanted to wipe them off. After Ottomans gone, it made truce with the nonsectarian Sunni governments. Difference from Sunni Islamistball Different from the Sunni Islamistball, the Shia Islamistball is not intended to form a world caliphate or to invade other people lands, Shia Islamistball is an adherent of Islamic republicanist ideas of Khomeini. It wants to export the islamic revolution only to muslim countries and guarantee their sovereignty from imperialism. Shia Islamistball is also loyal only to governments, to New Islamic Iranball, and it never fights for other countries that are not sympathetic to their ideas. Shia Islamistball don't fight for agendas involving specific political interests that are not related to the defense of an ally, Shia Islamistball will only fight for the defense of its affiliated countries and when it's ordered to do something for them like helping other Muslims. Shia Islamistballs also have cooperation with secular countryballs and other religious groups of the region including the Orthodox and Catholic Christians of the Middle East, also with many different Sunni groups. Affiliations For being loyal to governments only, Shia Islamistball has much more allies than Sunni Islamistball and is more internationally recognized. Shia Islamistball follows oficially the guardianship of the Shia jurist, that is currently being defended by New Islamic Iranball. For example, the Shia Islamistball even disliking communism, had a truce with Russian Greater SFSRball and Arab communists because New Islamic Iranball had an alliance with them, Shia Islamistball will never attack a political ally of Iranball. Also when United Arab Republicball even being secular proposed alliance with both Shia and Sunni clerics, they made peace with the government and stopped the militance there. The same happened in Majhradanni Afghanistanball, since the Afghan government was secular and disliked islamist militance, it dismantled both Sunni and Shia islamist groups and proposed cooperation with New Islamic Iranball in exchange of peace with the groups they supported in the country. Activites and objectives Shia Islamistball as was already said is susceptible to Iranball political positions and it has diplomatic initiatives too. The Shia Islamists either want an Islamic republic at Iranball model in the places they fight or some nonsectarian republic that can ally with Iranball. Initially they had intentions to launch a jihad to destroy all of USAball for bringing chaos to all over their islamic world, but then USAball entred in civil war by itself so they focused in other things, but their historical fights were: Fighting in Palestineball against Zionist occupation of Arab lands in solidarity with their also Muslims Sunni brothers. War in Syriaball and Lebanonball to clean it from ISISball, Al Qaedaball and other Wahhabi groups that are heretic and affiliated with the Zionist agenda. In Iraqball the war of resistance and national liberation against American imperialist occupation and former puppet led government. Military activities in Afghanistanball in defense of the Afghan Shia community against Taliban, Al-Qaeda and other Wahhabi groups that want to kill Shias. It also fights against USAball occupation of Afghan lands. War of resistance in Yemenball against Saudi Arabiaball led coallition supported by the imperialist USAball to destroy sovereign Yemenball. Resistance fight in Pakistanball against the oppressive government that mistreats the Shia population of the country. Also resistance fight in Saudi Arabiaball and Bahrainball against the evil Wahhabis that want oppress and often massacre the Shias of the lands. Ideology *Shia Islamism *Shia Jihadism *Khomeinism *Wilayat Faqih *Ali Al Sistani Thought *Hassan Nasrallah Thought *Mohammad Sadeq Al Sadr Thought *Muqtada Al Sadr Thought *Islamic Democracy *Islamic Nationalism *Populism *Syncretism *Social Conservatism *Pan Islamism *Anti Zionism *Anti Wahhabism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Americanism *Anti Monarchism Category:Future Organizationball Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Persian-speaking Category:Long Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-British Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Wahhabi Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Dajjalist